


Lazy Mornings

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: Little One shot based on a request for cuddly lazy morning cuddles/sexAll my love goes to Swarm for editing this silly mess. <3





	Lazy Mornings

 Jesse couldn’t stop staring at the gorgeous man asleep next to him. Sunlight filtering in through gaps in the curtains, thousands of tiny dust motes drifting in the beams. The apartment cool and quiet, just the fan beside them. They both slept better with some white noise. It helped keep out the city below them.

 

 

 

Hanzo’s face was calm in sleep, brows finally relaxing. The constant line of worry almost disappearing. The desire to kiss that blessed bit of skin rose but Jesse resisted. Waking up his dragon was never a good idea, especially when Hanzo had an arm around his waist.

 

 

He wasn’t ready to get out of bed and face the day. Nothing would be better than having a lazy Saturday morning in bed.

 

 

Hanzo shifted against him, right leg sliding over his thigh to tangle between his long limbs. A hot bulge settling against his hip. His own aching for some friction.

 

 

As if reading his mind, Hanzo nuzzled close to his ear and whispered, “Be a shame to let it go to waste.”

 

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Jesse chuckled as he rolled to the side, slotting their legs together. Perfect heat sliding on flesh to flesh as they snuggled in. “Sleep well?”

 

 

“Mm…not really,” Hanzo sighed, tucking his head under Jesse’s chin.

 

 

“Nightmares?” He carefully stroked his metal hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

 

“Headache,” Hanzo’s soft lips brushed along the curve of his throat, followed by sleepy kisses. The man rolled his head, trying to press closer.

 

 

“Neck tight again, babe?”

 

 

“Mhmm.”

 

 

Jesse frowned, tilting his head down to kiss the top of the archer’s head. Not needing permission, he eased his darling to lie flat on the bed face down. Hanzo snuggled the pillow, knowing just what he was in for. Jesse fumbled in the bedside table to pull out a bottle of massage oil.

 

 

Doing his best to warm it in his hands, he rubbed them together. His metal hand could get brutally cold during the night. “Sorry for the chill,” he warned as his hands drifted down to his lover’s shoulders. Hanzo flinched as their skin connected.

 

 

Slowly and gently, Jesse ran his hands over the tight muscles. Long, firm strokes from the base of his skull down his traps to his shoulders. His fingertips digging into the knots, careful not to hurt the smaller man. “Mmm, there,” a soft moan, thickened with drowsiness.

 

 

Jesse leaned down to press a kiss to the muscle right next to Hanzo’s shoulder blade. The tightened flesh beginning to relax by degrees, all the long lines softening. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, unable to resist caressing down the curve of Hanzo’s spine with a fingertip. The blankets pushed down to his rump to show off his sculpted form.

 

 

“Mmm, what are you going to do about it, McCree?” One of Hanzo’s eyes drifted open, peering at him over the curve of his shoulder.

 

 

“Call me Jesse,” the gunman crooned, leaning down to kiss at one split eyebrow. “You know I love how my name sounds in your mouth.”

 

 

“Make me,” Hanzo closed his eye and snuggled his face into the pillow. There was a smile peeking out though, an old game starting.

 

 

“Be my pleasure,” he dropped lazy kisses down his boyfriend’s neck. Tasting the lavender from the massage oil, vaguely calming and not unpleasant. Hanzo continued to relax, only the shift of his hips into the bed giving away his true state.

 

 

Jesse took his time following Hanzo’s spine before climbing to straddle his thighs. It gave him better access to curl into his lover. Large hands settled on the archer’s hips, squeezing the flesh. It pulled a sigh of contentment from the smaller man’s lips.

 

 

He moved to the firm ass, cupping it through the boxer briefs. It was so warm, radiating into his palms. The sturdy weight was reassuring. Comforting even as he massaged from the crest down his lover’s upper thighs. His own spreading wider to move out of the way. Wrists brushing over his groin as he ground the tight muscles with his thumbs. Pulling from the hot confines of his inner thighs and out along the curve of each ass.

 

 

Hanzo twitched beneath him as his fingers pushed just a little higher. Blunt nail tracing along the sensitive skin below his little hole. He nudged teasingly at the softness of his lover’s balls, flicking a thumb tip down the roundness before pulling his hands away entirely.

 

 

“Where are you going?” Hanzo murmured, eyes hazy as he looked over his shoulder.

 

 

Jesse tilted his head, eyes crinkling at the corners with the force of his smile. “Nowhere, darlin’,” he leaned down, nipping lovingly at his lover’s pierced earlobe. “Just checking in. How are you feeling?”

 

 

“Better,” Hanzo’s torso ripples, pushing back with his elbows to try to get more contact.

 

 

Jesse lifted his ass up slightly, letting Hanzo slide between his thighs. “Want t’go get breakfast at that café on Second St?” He lowered himself with care, thick bulge resting perfectly in the space between Hanzo’s cheeks and thighs. Heat flicking in a golden cord down his core to tangle in his groin, resisting a primal urge to grind into his lover’s body.

 

 

“Hmm,” Hanzo’s restless shifting made it hard to focus on his words. “I’d rather stay in.”

 

 

“Pancakes sound good?” He curled forward, hands braced on either side of Hanzo’s shoulders in the soft bed.

 

 

“They are very unhealthy.”

 

 

“But so good,” he wheeled, thickly muscled torso rippling. Seating himself deeper into the cleft of his boyfriend’s perky ass. “And I’ll help you burn off the calories,” he chuckled, doing a half push-up to bite into the man’s thick trap muscle.

 

 

“How very thoughtful of you,” Hanzo moaned, whole body shivering when Jesse sank his teeth deeper. He arched into it, a long shaky breath filling up Jesse’s ears. Burning them up as his hardness ground slow and deep into Hanzo’s perfect ass. The bed creaking with the steady pressure of each lazy stroke.

 

 

Hanzo’s body going pliant, completely relaxed and welcoming. The heat building between them, a tingling energy swirling into his gut. “Baby?” He balanced his weight on his left hand, using the other to caress along the man’s neck and shoulder.

 

 

“Go brush your teeth.”

 

 

“Yessir,” he grinned, only pausing to kiss the nape of Hanzo’s neck before sliding off and heading to the bathroom. The one in the hall had his little set of things, stashed in the bottom drawer. Hanzo’s were in the en suite bathroom. The sound of running water clued that the man was cleaning himself up too.

 

 

Jesse took his time brushing his teeth and tongue, gargling generous amounts of mouthwash and quickly washing his beard. He could still use a shower but he knew Hanzo would be waiting for him.

 

 

The man was stretched out on the bed, head and shoulders propped up on the pillows. Completely naked.

 

 

Heat bloomed in his core, unfurling in a wave of desire. The beautiful man giving him a still-sleepy welcoming smile. It was enough to melt his heart, knowing he had it bad already.

 

 

“Do not keep me waiting, Jesse.”

 

 

“Shh, you let me appreciate the art in peace,” he rested his shoulder on the doorframe. Eyes raking over the thickly muscled arms and shoulders. A lean but solid torso that he knew all too well could arch into sinful shapes. Hanzo rolled his eyes at the inspection, staying deliciously relaxed and languid.

 

 

Until the archer’s hand began to run up and down his stomach, easing closer to his core with every stroke. The air thickened around them, golden with the light from the now open curtains. Hanzo began to stroke himself in a loose grip, rising wonderfully fast.

 

 

Jesse licked his lips, boxer briefs growing tight as his boyfriend toyed with himself. “Oh baby, you’re just too perfect. Wish I could take a picture right now.” He eased closer to the bed. Hanzo’s soft, breathy moans played up just for him. He knew it was a performance but he didn’t care, not when each whimper of his name caressed him.

 

 

“J-Jesse, Jesse, please,” Hanzo pleaded, eyes wide and moist, biting his lip.

 

 

Jesse snorted, bursting into a laugh. Hanzo joined in instantly, lunging up. Strong arms wrapped around his hips and he fell into the bed to roll in a fit of giggles. Each breathless as they tangled together and Jesse pressed dozens of kisses down the man’s side.

 

 

“I give up!” Hanzo snorted with the force of his laughter, forcing Jesse’s hands away.

 

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Jesse leaned in, kissing the tip of the man’s nose. “That’s what you get for teasing me so much.”

 

 

“A harsh punishment,” Hanzo chuckled, hands falling into Jesse’s wild bedhead.

 

 

“You better let me make it up to you then.”

 

 

“Please do.”

 

 

Jesse gathered himself and rolled Hanzo over, chest to chest. Breathy chuckles still bubbling up as they struggled to get Jesse’s boxer briefs off. The velvety warmth of their bodies sliding together made Jesse hiss in pleasure. Cock hardening in the gentle pressure of his lover’s hands, holding himself up on his elbows.

 

 

“Get the lube for me, pumpkin?”

 

 

“If you wish, butternut squash.” Hanzo reached blindly for the bedside table, finding the lube stashed in the top drawer.

 

 

“That’s not a pet name, sweetie pie.” He squeezed out a generous amount into his hands, rubbing them together to heat it.

 

 

“It is if I call you it, salami,” Hanzo rutted suddenly, hips thrusting up.

 

 

Jesse grunted, curling forward as pleasure spiked through him like lightning. Hanzo’s smooth balls grinding over his own and up his shaft. “That’s… hardly fair—“ he broke off as Hanzo thrust again, mind hazing over with desire. He struggled to come up with another food-based name, hips rising to meet Hanzo. Pulling those thickly muscled thighs to either side, he sank deep into his partner.

 

 

Their hands meeting in a warm mess of lube. He encircled both of their cock, resting his weight on one hand. Hanzo’s head rising off the pillows, thrusting his face against Jesse’s neck. He moaned as Hanzo licked up his throat, following it with soft kisses.

 

 

“Like that, sug?” he chuckled, tilting them back into the bed. Pillows scattering as Jesse began to pick up the pace and Hanzo followed. Wet, long strokes, grinding their dicks together into the heated tunnel of their hands.

 

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Hanzo’s eyes were heavy-lidded, flushed face twitching with pleasure.

 

 

Jesse opened his mouth to tease his boyfriend but a hand was shoved over it. Two fingers sliding in to curl over his tongue. He fought back a laugh, eyes crinkling with mirth as he put his mouth to better use.

 

 

He loved Hanzo’s hands. Long, elegant fingers begging to be kissed and lavished with attention. They explored his mouth, pumping in and out in time to Jesse’s own thrusts. The heat building between them, breathing coming harder.

 

 

The bed creaked as Jesse rocked their bodies together, finding the pace to make them both whimper. Soft, breathy cries and the wet sound of their need gliding together filled his ears. A dizzying coil of pleasure snagging tight around his chest and groin.

 

 

He pulled his head back, popping off Hanzo’s fingers. “Baby?”

 

 

“On my chest.”

 

 

Jesse nodded, shifting his hand to rub over the dusky red head of their pressed-together hardnesses. Hanzo’s drool-soaked fingers coiled on his length and he whimpered, nearly coming right there.

 

 

Hanzo was doing no better, their pace growing frantic, chasing the tendril of pleasure, spiraling tighter. Jesse thrusted sloppily, rucking up high onto his boyfriend’s toned stomach.

 

 

“I’m gonna paint you up so good, pretty as a picture,” he panted, curling his whole body into Hanzo’s with a hard thrust.

 

 

“Do you seek to truly make me a work of art?”

 

 

“Oh fuck yes, baby,” Jesse groaned, bucking one last time. Sliding high on the man’s body as he jerked and spasmed, pleasure snapping inside him in a release. Hot, sticky cum splattering Hanzo’s chest and tattoo, milky over the dark blue. His vision hazed for a moment, head thrown back with his lover’s name still on his lips. A deep breath and he pulled his hips back, arms shaking from holding himself up so long.

 

 

Hanzo’s eyes were drunken, arms above his head. Lips flushed from being bitten and chest covered in Jesse’s seed and his hefty cock still bobbing between his legs.

 

 

Jesse licked his lips, eagerly lying down between those muscled thighs. Heat radiated against his body, soaking into his skin as he lowered his mouth. “You got such a pretty cock, darlin’,” he crooned before diving in. He took the thick length in one gulp, throat open and relaxed. Hanzo grunted above him. Hands fisted in his hair, holding him in place as the archer began to thrust.

 

 

Drool bubbled on his lips, pumping in time to try to get more of his boyfriend. The flavorless lube staining his cheeks and slicking up his beard. He smeared it around Hanzo’s full balls, palming them in a tender counterpart to the hard strokes forced into his mouth. Hanzo was swearing in Japanese, heels dug into the bed. Nearly bucking Jesse off, if not for the hold in his hair.

 

 

His eyes watered, cock already getting hard again from it. He took as much as he could, eagerly driving Hanzo to the edge and right over the cliff.

 

 

There was no warning, just a strangled cry, and cum was bursting down his throat and spluttering over his tongue and lips. He closed his eyes as a drop fell on his face. He chuckled, wiping it up with a fingertip and putting the dollop back where it belonged in his mouth.

 

 

Hanzo was melted into the bed. Panting with his eyes closed.

 

 

Jesse watched the spunk cool on Hanzo’s chest for a moment before dragging himself up. Padding into the bathroom, he started to get a washcloth. One of the fancy ones Hanzo kept stashed under the sink.

 

 

“Mm, leave it, cowman,” Hanzo’s hand on his shoulder made him jump. “What is the point of having a walk-in shower if not for this?”

 

 

“Yessir,” he grinned, following Hanzo into the massive shower for the beginning of a long, slow morning together.


End file.
